


Library Distractions

by Dirtyglass, Yumehi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enthusiastic reader, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Taller Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumehi/pseuds/Yumehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days you didn't know why you bothered bringing Nishinoya with you to the library. Evidently enough, this turned into being yet another day where he planned to keep you distracted. Nonetheless, you weren't completely opposed to this sort of distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Distractions

You sat in the public library with a large pile of books in front of you. One book was open as you read over some passages, and took some short notes in your brightly colored notebook. Your boyfriend Nishinoya sat in front and watched as you study studied, together you two had been at this for nearly two hours now, and to say he was bored was an understatement. The enthusiastic teen was thrilled when you invited him for a study date, he didn’t really picture it like this though….

Nishinoya was truly attempting to hide his boredom of this study date. Yes, he did managed to get work done, and it was important that you studied too. “Can we take a break? I know parents are up your ass about studying… But! Everyone needs to take one!” he offered, waving his hands accentuate his points. “C’mon, ___-chan -- Let’s walk away from it for a few minutes.”

You sighed deeply, and leaned back in the chair. “Yeah, you’re right, I mean, I got a lot done! We deserve it.” Stretching your arms above your head, making your top rise up a bit showing the smallest peak at the soft skin underneath. “Do you wanna go get a drink from the cafe?” you asked. “Oops!” Exclaiming as your pencil fell from the table. Without another thought, you stood up and bent over to retrieve the writing utensil. 

Nishinoya blinked twice at the sliver of skin that showed through, “Oh no she didn’t.” Keeping the dumb grin on his face all the same, no he wouldn’t be tempted that easily today. “Yeah! The cafe sounds good to me--” his eyes once more fell on the expanse of your legs. Coughing once before getting up to follow you to the cafe, yet he soon was feeling thirsty for something else. “Hey--I remembered a book I wanted to grab, let’s grab that first.” 

“Huh? Oh okay. What section?” you asked, following him further into the library. Your hand automatically tangling with his.

“It’s in the health section, has to do with human anatomy. I knoooow it’s an old book too,” drawing out his words as he pretended to look over the books. Leading you to an area that had close to no people in. Soon stopping before reaching a shelf. “Shoot, it’s up too high for me to reach. Can you grab it?”

“No problem!” you replied, swiftly kissing his forehead and reaching up for the book he pointed out. Your shirt rode up again as you reached, standing on your toes. “This one, right Noya?”

Using the situation to his advantage, his fingers swept the fall of your skirt up. Leaning to press a kiss onto the back of your neck. “Hm.. Might of been a different one,” dragging his thumbs over the curve of your hipbones and teasing at the edge of your panties. 

You instantly jumped at the feeling of his lips and hands. “Nishinoya! We’re in the library!” You stood back on your feet, already blushing as his hands wandered. “You di-didn’t need a book, did you?” You squeaked when his hands playing with the edge of your panties.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest, taking a chance to inhale the scent of your shampoo. “We’re in a quiet spot, no one is gonna hear us if you keep quiet,” moving one hand back to squeeze your bum. “Nope, not at all. It didn’t help cause you were bending over in front of me.” pursing his lips into a tight line. 

“I-I didn't do it on purpose!” you protested, though not really stopping him. “What if someone catches us?” Glancing over your shoulder at the spiky haired libero. A pretty pink blush decorated the apples of your cheeks and extended down your exposed neck, disappearing under your blouse.

“Now it isn’t very nice to lie to me, ___-chan,” he smiled against the nape of your neck. “No one is going to catch us if you’re quiet. Trust me,” moving more of your hair out of the way to press kisses onto your skin. Pushing up the back of the skirt to expose underwear, hands tracing the curve of your bottom.

“B-but…” Your protests fell silent as you leaned back against him, your butt pressing against his hands, a silent gesture to urge him on. You couldn't deny that your boyfriend definitely knew how to press your buttons to turn you on. 

“Hush, I’ll make the break worth it,” he cood into your ear. Sliding his hand to the front of your underwear and dipping under the fabric. Fingers finding your folds without hesitation to start stroking your folds. “You’re already wet, how cute!”

“You're such a tease!” ___ whispered, jumping and covering your mouth, muffling a moan that bubbled out of your throat. In truth, you couldn't believe Nishinoya sometimes, he was actually groping you in the middle of the library of all places! In contrast, you’d be lying though if you didn't think something like this was utterly arousing. 

“Me, a tease? What proof do you have?” Starting to bite lightly onto the delicate skin of your neck. A single finger tracing across your heat before finding your clit, applying a small bit of pressure onto it. His hips moving closer to your bottom, grinding his growing erection into your backside. The libero wouldn't hesitate to test his limits with you despite the surroundings.

You tensed in his arms, leaning against him more heavily, releasing a breathy sigh, your sex growing more wet in response. “Yuu…” You whined in his ear, arching your back in response. “At-at least take me back in a corner, I'm so embarrassed, I could die.”

“With how wet you already are, I'll be done before anyone notices us gone.” Inserting a finger into you without warning, curling it against your velvet walls. “Besides, you're more turned on by this then you let on.” 

“Noya!” you moaned out, covering your mouth again. You managed to gain your bearings, in the mess of passion your mind was in. You grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand out of your panties, and spun around pushing him against the adjacent bookshelf. “I want you so badly, Yuu,” your mouth covered his, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, licking over his lips, pushing their chests flush together. Your hips ground against his, rubbing his erection against the crotch of your skirt.

A surprised sound came out of him at your sudden movements, though he hardly objected to them. “I'd want me, too,” he laughed under his breath. Shifting them again so you were against the shelves. Easily putting his hands under your legs, lifting under your thighs to hold you with ease. One hand left to push aside the bottom of your panties, fingers returning to your needy heat.

“You’re so modest, Noya-kun,” you laughed softly, and leaned your head back to moan again. At the feeling of his talented fingers inside you, it became increasingly difficult not to be quiet in the library. At this point you barely minded if someone walked by and saw the two of you. 

“Of course!” he spoke back to you, pressing his hips closer to yours. Sinking his finger deeper in and adding a second to the first. “I know, but you dig it, hm?” Pressing a kiss onto your nose, curling his fingers in the way you liked. Though his movements suddenly stalled when he heard footsteps not too far away, eyes going wide as he stared at you.

You froze and stared back at him. “Carry me down the aisle -- maybe they won’t see us!” You whispered furiously, bright blush returning to your cheeks at the thought of getting caught. The footsteps grew louder.

He thought over it for a moment, listening to where the footsteps went. “... Nah, we’re fine.” he smirked before pressing a kiss onto your lips. Curling and thrusting his fingers deeper into you, allowing your release to coat his fingers. 

“Yu-Mmph!” The girl managed to get out before his lips muffled yours and the sounds you made as his fingers continued their ministrations of playing with your sex. In return, you slowly began to kiss back as the footsteps disappeared completely. Your velvety muscles squeezed his fingers, and soaked his fingers and hand. 

“You’re soaking my fingers, naughty girl,” he hummed, removing his fingers from you. “See? You’re turned on so much by this,” the clear cum rolling down his slim fingers. Nishinoya didn’t hesitate to raise it to his lips, sucking on his fingers and ending with a lewd pop. “___-chan, I’m starting to get uncomfortable,” glancing down on his growing erection.

You blushed heavily feeling like you were going to burst from embarrassment alone. “I’ll do anything to help relieve the pressure.” Your hand moved between them, palming the growing erection in his pants. You rubbed at the shaft and tip through the layers of clothing, biting down on your bottom lip in anticipation.

A short curse came from him at your ministrations, moving his hips to get closer to your hand. “____-chan, let me fuck you,” he pleaded, kissing all over your neck. His lips closing onto your pulse point, biting onto it to leave a mark. 

You arched back and moaned softly in his ear, still working his anxious cock. “Please, Yuu.” you begged, slipping your panties down your legs. “You made me this way, you better fix it.” You mumbled, voice still husky with arousal.

His ears perked up at the request, starting to undo his belt and pushing it away. “Any day, babe,” he was more than happy to help you out. He lined up his cock with your entrance, tongue tracing his upper lip. “Annnd here we go,” he smiled before pushing into your tightness. 

You bit your lip, moaning again at the feeling of his cock head rubbing against your sensitive flesh. “I've never felt you bare before… I want you so badly, Yuu. Don't make me beg more.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, Nishinoya’s muscles easily supporting your weight.

Truth be told, he was looking forward to this more than he let on. “But you’re cute when you beg,” he reminded, grasping tighter onto your legs before pushing more in. The tightness causing him to let out a low groan, at last starting to shallowly thrust into you without stalling. 

You buried your face in his neck, panting and groaning with each thrust, you moveding your hips in sync with him. “You're bare cock is amazing, Yuu!”

“I know--but lower your voice,” he hissed out. Pressing until his hipbones hit your pelvis, muffling a moan into your hair. “You're close, just let go.”

You tighten your hold on him, legs squeezing his waist in response. “Come with me, please,” you whispered, your voice choppy with soft moans and gasps.

His eyes widened at that statement, “Babe, I love you and all but I don't want a kid yet,” slowing down his thrusting to reach a hand between them, fingering your clit instead.

“I'm on birth control… I was going to surprise you tonight-!” You buried your head in his shoulder, biting your lip to muffle a moan. Your muscles squeezed on his cock again, body desperately trying to milk him into orgasm. “I love you so much,” you whimpered, pulling him into a desperate, sloppy kiss full of tongue and heat.

“What? When did you get that?” he managed, a curse coming from his lips as you squeezed him tighter. Always a weakness for the shorter male, countering it by biting onto your neck as his cock lurched forward in you. Breathing heavily as he came on command, and returning the kiss you offered. 

You just barely managed to swallow a pleasured cry, eyes tearing up at the intense orgasm that overcame your body. You were more than lucky he held down your weight, as your limbs turned to jelly. Head instantly fell back against the bookshelf panting as you came down from the high. The feeling of Nishinoya’s cock pulsing as he filled you with his emission. “Oh my god, Yuu…” The girl sighed, voice wrecked with post orgasm shakes.

He could compare his exhaustion to an end of a volleyball set, fucking tiring... Expect totally worth it. He began to turn soft after a few moments of heavy breathing, pulling out and slowly setting your legs to the ground. Quick to tuck your clothing and his own back into place, along with grabbing tissues out of his uniform. “Here, feeling better?” he smiled. “I told you I’d make the break worth it.”

You took the tissues and cleaned up, adjusting your clothes, and straightening Nishinoya’s collar in return. “I'm much better, you make everything worth it,”

“Only for you,___,” he smiled. 

You couldn't help but smile, as you searched the ground for the discarded underwear afterwards. “Have you seen my panties?”

As if on cue, he pulled the panties out of his pocket and twirling it around his index finger. “You mean theeeese? I thought I might grab a souvenir,” he chuckled. 

“Noya!” you blushed furiously. “You perv, give them back,” your arm stretched out for them, using your height to an advantage. While you leaned forward, he used it to his advantage to kiss you on the lips. 

“I guess I can give them back,” he sighed in mock defeat, handing them back to you. 

Returning the kiss you quickly pulled your panties back on. “You already have my favorite pair.” 

“You have no proof that I have it,” stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

A roll of your eyes came from you, accompanied with a smile, “Do you still want to go get a drink?” you asked instead. 

“Nah, I was only thirsty for you, if I were to be honest,” he winked at you. 

You couldn't stop the blush that took over your face. “Jeez Noya… let's get our stuff and do something else.” Taking his hand as you led him back to where you both studied earlier.

His arm looped around your back, pulling you close to his side. “I can think of plenty to do,” kissing your cheek once before walking together. The things Nishinoya put you though, but in the end… You would do it all over again with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started out as a RP between Yumehi and myself, decided to turn it into a reader insert for the hell of it. Hope you enjoyed it :>
> 
> Comments/Constructive criticism/and feedback in general is loved <3


End file.
